elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedric Armor (Skyrim)
Daedric Armor is a set of heavy armor available in'' The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim''. Characteristics In order to craft Daedric armor, the player must have a skill level of at least 90 in Smithing and have obtained the Daedric Smithing perk. Conjurers who have completed their Ritual Spell at level 90 can also create Daedric armor at the Atronach Forge. Daedric armor is a set of heavy armor found in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Below is a list of different types of Daedric armor that can be crafted in Skyrim with their stats and the necessary materials. Ebony Ingots are required and can be made from Ebony Ore (see Gloombound Mine), although generally you will have a much easier time buying ingots from smiths or general stores. Daedra Hearts are required and can be bought from alchemists or found on dead Dremora. Daedra Hearts may also be bought, though not cheaply (price varies depending on speech skill and haggling enchantments), from Enthir, an Altmer mage at The College of Winterhold, and from Babette from The Dark Brotherhood. Obtaining Daedra Hearts *Four Daedra Hearts can be acquired if the player has completed *Pieces of the Past, by going to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon (found east of Morthal). Nearing the entrance you will encounter two leveled Dremora which drop one Daedra Heart each. Inside the shrine you'll meet two more leveled but weaker Dremora who also drop a Daedra Heart each upon death. This process can be repeated every 7 in-game days for more hearts. *Three Daedra Hearts can be gained by completing the Daedric quest for Azura's Star given by Azura the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. For the final stage of the quest, the player will go into the star itself during the quest and fight three Daedra who each drop one Daedra Heart. This may prove difficult for low level characters due to the fact that the Daedra are powerful Destruction Mages, but any player over level thirty should be fine provided they are careful. The Slow Time Dragon Shout may prove particularly helpful. As a bonus, the player will obtain a reusable soul gem that can constantly be refilled and reused to charge weapons or devices. *One Daedra Heart can be found in Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, sitting on a plate in the room outside Kodlak Whitemane's personal quarters at the far end of the hallway. It will respawn after a few in-game days have passed without you visiting the building, so you can repeatedly steal the heart over the course of many days if you are patient enough to wait for it to come back or just go do something else. If The Companions questline has not been completed, this heart must be stolen. *One Daedra Heart can be found in Blackreach, in Sinderion's alchemy house. *A sure way to obtain a Daedra Heart is by using the Atronach Forge, using the correct recipe. You can also create some Daedric Armor and Weapons in the Atronach Forge as well. *Occasionally, a Summoned Dremora can be killed and drop a heart. For example, using Sanguine Rose to summon a Dremora and killing it will sometimes yield the heart (although this could be a bug, unconfirmed). (Note: The armor values are BASE VALUES. Do not input personal armor values, as they vary greatly for each player and are dependent upon Heavy Armor skill level and perks.) Notes *Sections of the armor glow red in dark rooms. This does not appear to affect sneaking and is purely cosmetic. *Certain parts of the armor display a dramatic change in terms of armor design as they are not symmetrical. Most other armor sets in the game are symmetrical. See Also *Daedric Weapons (Skyrim) External links *A comparison of Daedric Armor and Dragonplate Armor can be found here. Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Heavy armor Category:Armor